


Keep From Harm

by arthur_pendragon



Series: the one where Merlin's a child [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Merlin, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: The familiarity that Arthur had with the cheeky kid who bothered him day after day was making it particularly hard to accept the idea of that same boy being the one quaking and crying in front of Arthur at the moment.





	Keep From Harm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mega_mathi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mega_mathi/gifts).



> Russian/русский translation by ficbook.net user ComeOnScoobyDoo available **_[here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8357749)_!**
> 
> i hope you enjoy this :) i hope 'kid fic' means what i think it means

Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon wasn’t good with children, and he readily admitted it. He never talked to any, not even when he walked around the towns to see how his people were doing and had a bunch of toddlers and snot-nosed sprogs following him, too starry-eyed and wonderstruck to do anything but gape at his crown and his sword and his cape. He especially wasn’t good with the boy whom Gaius had taken in as a favour to the boy’s mother a few years ago. All of seven, the boy — Merlin, though Arthur only ever called him _Martin_ or _Marlin_ or _Melon_ to his face — ruled the hearts of everyone in the castle (save for his father, but Arthur had his hunches) with his wide, earnest grin and his prominent ears. They’d had a falling out on Merlin’s very first day in Camelot past which they still hadn’t grown; Gaius reminisced on convenient occasion over the time a four-year-old boy had, with the bravery of ten grown men, yelled at the prince to stop being a meanie to his servant.

Merlin was an insolent brat who had nothing to do but bother Arthur day after day; sitting on a bench, swinging his legs and watching the knights’ training, chattering about all his friends in the lower town as Arthur ate breakfast or held audiences, sneaking cheese and meat off Arthur’s tray and looking innocent when pinned with a suspicious stare, nearly always crashing into Arthur as he ran through the castle corridors. Never had Arthur been called a _prat!_ more than ten times in one day before Merlin turned up on the scene, and whilst it was beyond irritating, Arthur could not help but harbour a soft spot for Merlin(’s refreshing honesty).

The familiarity that Arthur had with the cheeky kid as a result was making it particularly hard to accept the idea of that same boy being the one quaking and crying in front of Arthur at the moment.

“Merlin,” Arthur spoke, but Merlin didn’t respond, frozen in place with terror. “Merlin, listen to me.”

Blue eyes that should never have been full of tears met his gaze, and Arthur felt his heart break just the slightest. “What were you doing just now?” he asked, keeping his voice as gentle as he could.

Merlin shook his head jerkily, tears running free down his cheeks.

“You can tell me.”

“M—magic,” Merlin choked out, sniffling.

There was a moment of silence as Arthur tried to move past the feeling of betrayal that he should not be getting in the first place, because of course Merlin wouldn’t have said a word to Arthur about this, what with Arthur having the power to — to…

“Why?” he asked, and it was as if some dam had burst in Merlin.

“I just wanted to help Uncle Gaius, really, he’s got so much work to do and he’s always really tired I know I could dry the rosemary and fennel reserves for him and clean the fireplace and stack all his papers and everything and I just wanted to do it all at once ’cause I want to go play with Danny and Gareth and so I did some magic and you walked in and I just really wanted to help Uncle Gaius, I swear, I’m not evil, I’m not a monster, I know what they do to sorcerers here but Mum hadn’t a choice sending me here, I’m sorry, _sire_ , please —” Merlin curled into himself, shuddering, and all Arthur could do was kneel and pull the boy to him in a tight hug.

“I won’t tell anyone,” he promised, fierce and resolute. “I swear, Merlin, on everything I am. I’m going to keep you safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Merlin quieted, though not nearly enough to relieve Arthur. “You won’t chop my head off?”

“No. Never. Never, okay?”

Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder. God, he was so _small._ So fragile. “Okay,” he whispered.

They stayed like that for a while, Arthur unwilling to move and Merlin equally unwilling to stop clinging.

“Wish you could be my dad,” Merlin mumbled, still hiding his face. Arthur started, surprised. “I don’t have a dad. Mine didn’t want me. You’d be a great dad.”

“I’ll… oh, Merlin,” Arthur said, but had no clue what to say further. He was spared further thought when Merlin sagged against him, having fallen asleep from what was clearly exhaustion.

Arthur gathered the boy into his arms and carried him to the cramped room Gaius had allotted him, and couldn’t bring himself to move from Merlin’s bedside, holding his small, trusting hand tight in his own until there was noise outside, indicating Gaius’s return.


End file.
